The Right Hand of the Father
by Jac Danvers
Summary: Alecto Carrow was always the lackey. Bellatrix Lestrange was always the leader. Will the Mirror of Erised reveal Alecto's true destiny. Or only her deepest wishes? For the Mirror of Erised Competition on HPFC forum.


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, of course, is not mine. It belongs to the splendid JK Rowling. This story is for Lost in My Design's Mirror of Erised competition. Hope you enjoy. The first segment of italics is a flashback, the rest of the italics is what's occurring within the mirror!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Oi mudblood! That's right! You should be groveling!" Bellatrix cackled, shoving the Ravenclaw first year to the floor. The terrified brunette's eyes watered as she stared at the pack of Slytherin girls, clutching the wrist that caught her weight when she fell. <em>

_ Alecto didn't remember the girl's name, had no idea what she'd done to offend her best friend- but if Bella hated the girl, then she clearly deserved whatever was coming. _

_ "Aw poor baby," Bella mocked, circling the girl like the lioness stalks her prey. "Are you crying? Good! Spare the rest of us having to look at your ugly muggle face and run home to mummy!"_

_ "Yeah! Go cry to your mummy, prat!" Alecto threw in, stalking up to the girl with her back hunched and fists balled. As she spoke, she tried to emulate Bella's high pitched yet threatening tone, but her voice was much deeper, and it came out more as a scowl. Still, it was enough to make the girl scamper across the hallway. _

"_Now git!" Bellatrix shouted, swooping towards the girl, arms spread wide ready to grab her. Regaining her footing, the Ravenclaw fled from the abandoned corridor without looking back._

_ The circle of Slytherin girls laughed at the terrified first year, with the exception of Narcissa, who huffed in disdain. It was so like the younger girl- she'd always been the prissy sister, never liked getting her hands dirty. It was one of the reasons why Alecto was Bella's best friend. She wasn't afraid of getting her hands—_

_ "And you!" Bellatrix huffed, spinning on one foot to stare Alecto down. "You keep your mouth shut. You're lucky I let you be part of our group, Alecto Carrow. Remember that. You're only one of us because I allow it. Got that?"_

_ In shock at her friends change in mood, smarting from the insult thrown at her by her supposed best friend, Alecto unwillingly nodded her silent promise to follow Bellatrix's orders. Because being a lackey was better than being alone. _

OOO

_Pitter patter_ across the well worn stones, the distinct tapping of Mary Janes did not escape the notice of Alecto Carrow. Remaining in the shadows of the hallway, she hunted for any site of Hannah Abbot, certain the damned Hufflepuff had come this way. Punishment had to be enforced – how dare the chit insult Severus Snape? – but enforcement was an impossibility when the childish gang had a secret castle hideaway. She and Amycus had spent the better part of a month searching every crevice and corridor of the castle, knowing it had to be somewhere. But they never found it, and the portraits and ghosts weren't telling them anything. Even Peeves couldn't be bribed into betraying Dumbledore's favorite miscreants.

"Miss Abbot," she growled, trying to impart an inflection of sweetness. It was time for these games to end, but as much as she wished to use magic to reveal the girl's hiding place, Alecto knew she wouldn't be alone for long. Wherever Abbot went, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley were certain to be close behind. "Hannah, if you come out now, your punishment will be less severe…"

Somewhere around the corner, she heard a snort of laughter and the hinges of a door creeping open. Angry and frustrated at her inability to find her target, she stormed around the corner. "Don't you _dare _mock me you little-"

It was empty.

Growling, Alecto held her wand high. "_REVELIO_!"

Nothing.

Throwing her wand at the wall in anger, she quickly recovered it, glancing around for any students that might try to steal it from her. I will find them if it kills me… and when I find them, I'll kill them, she thought. Avoiding the beams that escaped through the stained glass windows, Alecto carefully searched the hallway. As she took in her surroundings, she realized she was in an abandoned part of the school. No classrooms, walls lined with dusty and partially rotten tapestries, unrepaired cracks in the walls- she didn't even remember it from her own days at the school.

A breeze rushed through a cracked window, sending a tapestry fluttering. Coughing as a cloud of dust emerged, Alecto caught sight of a door hidden behind the ancient, fading cloth. "I've got you now," she muttered, a sadistic smile spreading across her face. This would _certainly_ be fun, and if luck was on her side, she'd have _plenty _of children to torture tonight.

It was exactly what she should have been doing- prancing maniacally about the countryside, torturing mudbloods and muggles into oblivion, taking sadistic pleasure at every whimper and scream elicited by the _cruciatus_ curse. She could thank Bella and her conniving manipulation of the Dark Lord for her current position, languishing away as a bloody babysitter through the entirety of the Dark Lord's succession to power. The bitch. Even Azkaban was a treat, compared to this.

Slowly, Alecto turned the handle of the door, hoping beyond all hopes that they wouldn't hear her and prepare for an attack. Behind the hidden door was a short foyer lit by a single candle. She left the door open a crack to increase the light, not wanting to cast _lumos_ and reveal her position. It was dead silent, save the ordinary creeks of the castle settling about them.

Treading lightly, she padded towards the main room, sticking close to the wall so no one could surprise her from behind. Potter's little friends certainly had quite the self-control, never emitting a sound. Surely, they must have figured out she was there? Alecto couldn't imagine them remaining quiet all the time. They knew she was alone. Why hadn't they attacked?

As she reached the corner, she paused, readying herself for the inevitable fun she would soon partake in. Raising her wand in a defensive stance, Alecto turned the corner…

And saw herself.

The sole occupant of the deserted room was a tall mirror, framed by ornate gold work that resembled the façade of the castle. The walls were bare, and another _revelio_ spell indicated no magic hid the wayward students. With a sigh of annoyance and disappointment, she turned to leave the room, but her reflection caught her eye.

There was nothing particularly out of the ordinary in the mirror. Her reflection was short and stout, stomach pushing out under her robes- a fact that Amycus had teased her about since they were children. Her blonde-white hair was tied back in a severe ponytail, so tight it flattened the wrinkles that had developed on her forehead during her time in Azkaban. The perpetual sneer on her face gazed back at her, menacing. Yet despite the familiarity something… something was just…

_A snake. Slithering across the stones behind her, Alecto spun around quickly. She knew this snake, had seen it with the Dark Lord when the Deatheaters had met. Had he arrived here already? Surely it was not time. _

_Yet it was not on the floor. _

Turning her gaze back to the reflection, she saw the snake clearly, approaching her from behind. A single glance behind her confirmed that she was not crazy. The snake was in the mirror. Alecto gazed into the mirror, all thoughts of catching Hannah Abbot far from her mind.

_Slowly, the snake wrapped around her legs, climbing upwards. She'd seen this a dozen times in her life, maybe more- the Dark Lord sending his beast to squeeze the life out of unwitting victims. But the snake did not tighten around her throat. Rather, it rested on her shoulders, as if residing in a second home. Behind them, the scene changed. No longer were they in the tiny room, but in the great hall. Smoke swirled around her, and bodies littered the floor. At her feet lay Potter, dead, his head cracked open and blood spilling across the ground. _

This couldn't be telling the future_…_ could it?Alecto mused, eyes unable to move from the scene unfolding before her.

_ Stepping over Potter, her mirror-self walked through the destroyed Great Hall, remnants of the battle surrounding her. Bodies, bodies- so many bodies. Mostly of Dumbldore's pathetic excuse of an army, but some of her own allies. Lucius, Severus, Scabior… all dead. Narcissa lay against a wall, gasping for air. She would not last long. _

_ She was walking slowly, taking the scene in. Exiting the Great Hall, she suddenly found herself at the door of the headmaster's office. Untouched, the sturdy oak and the hallway surrounding appeared as if the battle had never occurred. _

_ Suddenly, the door swung open and Bellatrix emerged. "Alecto. You know you're supposed to be cleaning up the bodies." The curly haired woman's eyes were fierce, ablaze with an insanity that Alecto had long become accustomed to. "My lord commands it. We are planning the future he—"_

_ Alecto jumped as she watched here mirror-self shove Bellatrix against the door, hand gripping her throat. With an agility she had never seen, she quickly disarmed Bella, sending her wand flying across the corridor, where it hit the wall with a muted crack and broke. _

_ "Al—Alec—" Bellatrix rasped, having difficulty. _

_ "Quiet you bitch," she demanded, tightening her hands. Every vein was nearly popping through her skin as she clenched down on Bellatrix's throat. "I have put up with you for years. You think I take your orders? You still think I'm your little lackey from Hogwarts. I have no master- none, except the Dark Lord."_

_ "Fine! Al—Alecto. Fine!" Bella begged. She was defeated, brought to her knees. Torment, torture, murder—Bellatrix Lestrange could give it, but apparently she couldn't take it. _

_ Alecto shook her head, taunting. "I'm afraid it's not fine, Bella dearest. Now be good, and keep your mouth shut." It felt good seeing the words Bellatrix once used being tossed back in her face. _

_ Throwing Bellatrix to the ground, Alecto drew her wand and held it high. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_ As the green smoke cleared, leaving only thin wisps emerging from the tip of the wand at her side, the Headmaster's door opened again. With a grace that belied his evil nature, the Dark Lord stepped Bellatrix's still body, pushing it aside with his foot. _

_ Cracking a smile that would haunt her dreams, the Dark Lord looked up from the floor. "Well done, Carrow. Just as we planned…"_

_ She bowed deeply before her master, receiving his praise. He reached out a hand and—_

"There you are!" she heard a voice behind her say. Turning on her heal, she saw Amycus glaring at her, arms folded across his chest. "Quite the time to suddenly get vain, eh sister? That Weasley bitch is torturing the first year Slytherins again. Let's go."

With one last glance at the mirror, in which she saw only herself, standing in the room, she followed her brother down the hallway, feeling safe in the knowledge that sweet victory would soon be hers.

And hers alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. Feedback, and constructive criticism, is especially appreciated! -Jac<strong>


End file.
